1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strike plate for a hook bolt lock set used on the meeting stiles of a pair of sliding closure members, such as doors, relatively movable in parallel spaced planes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where hook bolt lock sets are used on the meeting stiles of a pair of sliding doors, it is often necessary that the strike plate be adjusted in position to allow the hook bolt to be received in a bolt aperture in the strike plate without obstruction which would otherwise be met with due to dimensional variations of the doors and a frame in which the doors are movably mounted. One of the presently available adjustable strike plates is shown in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings and it has a hook bolt receiving aperture and a pair of horizontal slots through which screws can pass to secure the plate to one of the meeting stiles. The strike plate can be shifted in position via the slots depending upon the degree of dimensional variations of the doors and frame. This type of plate adjustment is disadvantageous in that the strike plate is susceptible to displacement when subjected to forces applied along the slots for a long period of time and, as a result, the screws work loose gradually.